Vergil VS VINO
by K0t0amatsukami
Summary: The two Yamato wielders go head to head in a gigantic grudge match for the ages!


_This is going to be a grudge match between the Devil May Cry universe's Vergils. Each of them will have their full abilities, with the exception of Devil Trigger, as Vergil's Devil Trigger would crush the Reboot Vergil Instantly. Assuming that, as Classic Vergil scales to Classic Dante, Reboot Vergil should scale to Reboot Dante. Vergil will be using Beowolf, Yamato, and Force Edge. Reboot Vergil will be using Yamato, and the acompanying abilities, such as Judgement Cut, Judgement Cut: End, Summoned Swords, and just for the hell of it, I'll make him just as fast as Vergil._

The figure stepped out of the portal, looking around the unfamiliar surroundings, and the casual observer could tell that something was odd about this man. One, he was carrying a weapon, a sheathed katana in a coal black sheath. Two, his hair was slicked back, and white. Three, and most important of all, he had red, glaring demonic eyes.

Standing across the way, or, more accurately, the alley way, from him was a sight that struck fear into the heart of devils, demons, spectres, spooks, and wraiths, alike, a tall, lithe man, mid 20s, with spiked white hair, chilly blue eyes, a blue trench coat that had three tails to it, holding a far more decorative weapon then the other. It had a blue handle, with white nylon* cord tied into a diamond pattern, a golden handguard topped the hilt, nestling against the scabbard, which was a dark blue.

"So," The man in blue said. "You've finally come for the blade."

The man in black started. "How--"

"Did I know?" the other broke in. "I know a great many things, like that this alley will be your tomb."

The last word was said as he thumbed the blade of the katana out of the sheath, a bright _pop_ sound stilling the air in the alleyway.

"I think not!" Black coat said, yanking his weapon free, firing an Air Slice at the blue-coated man, who smirked, and, with a lightning fast movement, drew his blade and responded in kind, his Air Slash hitting the other midair, the explosion of the two supernatural forces cracking the pavement. Each was a mirror of the other as the blades were placed back in their cases, a slow movement, followed by the pop of the blade seating. Black Coat summoned an array of Summoned Swords, firing them off in rapid succesion at Blue coat. Blue Coat's blade was out in an instant, so fast it seemed that the blade simply appeared in his hand, twirling at all angles as he deflected the blades expertly. When the barrage was done, Blue Coat stood calmly in the middle of a wrecked alley. Summoned sword hung suspended in the walls, as they slowly began to dissapate.

"Not too bad," Blue Coat said. "But I can do _better!_ "

The blade of Blue Coat was drawn and resheathed so fast that Black Coat didn't even see it, but he _felt_ it as dozens of Judgement Cuts erupted across his body, coating him in agony. His wounds healed quickly, though, and his coat wasn't affected in the slightest, not even a scratch.

"Not too shabby, _Vergil._ "

"Not too bad yourself, _wannabe._ You don't deserve my name, or the name of that cheap hunk of metal you call Yamato. That's why you want mine, isn't it? You could finally replace that cheap knockoff."

 **"SHUT UP!"** Vergil yelled, his black coat flipping in an unearthly breeze, his voice carrying demonic undertones.

The two rushed each other, doppelganger and the genuine article, blade against blade, the surrounding area turned into a warzone by the two immensely powerful Halflings. Thick cuts scored the ground, remnants of Judgement Cuts, buildings with their windows blown out.

The two stood in the middle of desolate badlands, the city surrounding them. Both were breathing heavily, neither ready to give up, because surrender meant death, and neither would allow that to happen. Both Vergils blitzed towards each other, their speed making a actual Blitz, who was just casually observing the battle, want to get stronger and faster to!

But that's another story.

Up, down, left, right, foward, backward, the battle raged. Both were giving everything they had.

The battle ended, abruptly, Both had their respective blades through the other's chest. Vergil, Blue Coat, was grimacing in pain.

Black coat was screaming in agony.

Instinct took over for Vergil, Blue Coat. He sliced his blade up, exiting the top of Vergil, Black Coat's, head, then just as swiftly bringing it down, bifurcating the impostor, whose halves fell to the ground like wet cement. Vergil picked up the impostor's blade, watching as it absorbed into Yamato, felt the ancient demon within hum with satisfaction that another piece of it had been restored.

 _This little fight may turn into a larger series, as Vergil collects pieces of Yamato's power, before unlocking it's full potential._ _Now: Reasons for the outcome: Classic Vergil has much more experience fighting demons, as in DMC:Devil may Cry that reboot Vergil was a hacker in his early life. Now, as to the issue of them both being impaled, then Classic ending it there, in the end of DMC 3: Dante's Awakening, the end cutscene, that he can quite comfortably be cut in half, and heal damn near instantly. Reboot, on the other hand, was wounded for a good long while after Dante stabbed him. One could argue that it was because he'd been stabbed by Reboot Dante's Rebellion, but that's bull. Rebellion is by nature, a demonic blade, and the physical manifestation of Dante's power, which would explain why Reboot Dante's is so small._


End file.
